jangoclonefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Rex
Rex, was a clone trooper captain during the Clone Wars, the galaxy-wide conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Rex was in command of Torrent Company, a unit of the famed 501st Legion in the Grand Army of the Republic. Rex served under Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, and was a freethinking, tough, and aggressive trooper. Yet his noteworthy individuality aside, Rex followed his orders without question like the rest of the soldiers. Rex was also good friends with Commander Cody. Under General Skywalker, Rex would go to many different planets throughout the galaxy. Rex assisted High General Obi-Wan Kenobi and General Skywalker during the Battle of Christophsis, when he worked with Commander Cody to root out a traitor, and later led Torrent Company during Confederacy General Whorm Loathsom's multiple counterattacks. Rex also met Skywalker's new Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, after she arrived on Christophsis. Rex also participated in the Battle of Teth, where he was one of the few clone survivors before reinforcements arrived. During inspections of Republic listening posts, Rex and Cody encountered a squad of droids on the Rishi moon, and led a group of rookie clone troopers to retake the base Rex participated in the Battle of Bothawui, and later assisted Skywalker and Tano during a mission to destroy a Confederacy listening post—and was one of the few clone troopers, along with Sergeant Denal, to survive the mission. After rescuing Jedi General Aayla Secura from defeat by the Confederacy with Skywalker and Tano, the Jedi and clones, including Rex and Commander Bly, crash-landed on remote Maridun, and Rex stayed with an injured Skywalker while the others found help. After Confederacy General Lok Durd arrived on the planet to test a new weapon, Rex and Bly helped to defeat the Confederacy and save the inhabitants of the planet. Rex would later be an asset during a short war on Orto Plutonia and would also help halt the release of the deadly Blue Shadow Virus. Rex also helped Skywalker and Tano during the Battle of Ryloth and retrieving a stolen Jedi holocron. Biography Clone trooper captain Rex is one of the many clones of bounty hunter Jango Fett bred on Kamino by the Galactic Republic to fight in the Republic's clone army. The soldiers were bred to fight against the separatist planetary and sectorial governments seeking to leave the Republic, known as Confederacy of Independent Systems, in the coming war. Rex served on Geonosis alongside Denal and was promoted to the rank of captain, he was also in command of Torrent Company, a unit in the famous 501st Legion. Rex was assigned to Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and would participate in many missions alongside the Jedi Knight. Rex also developed a friendship with fellow clone trooper Commander Cody Battle of Christophsis :"What's our plan of attack, sir?" "Follow me." :―Rex and General Anakin Skywalker before they ambush Separatist forces on Christophsis : Rex along with Jesse Kix and Hardcase were sent by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to try and find General Grievous. Along the way Rex got shot by a Commando Droid badly in the chest. Jesse told Kix to help Rex, but they couldn't do it in the open. In need of medical attention, the clones, carrying Rex on one of their speeders, went in search of shelter and eventually stopped at a small farm house where they were met by a Twi'lek named Suu at blaster point. Jesse said that they needed help and cover, which Suu soon granted them. While Rex was resting, he heard a noise; he grabbed his blaster, but was disarmed by Cut Lawquane a clone who deserted. Afterward Cut invited Rex to eat dinner with him and his family. Rex and Cut argued about the war and a clone's role in it. Later when Cut's kids, Jekk and Shaeeah, activated an escape pod full of Commando droids, Rex helped Cut defend his family from the droids and destroyed several of them. Rex was later contacted by Kenobi and he set out to rejoin the group, saying that Cut was still a deserter, but certainly not a coward. Battle of Malastare ::"We just need to hold them back until the bomb drops." ::―Rex Rex served on Malastare to battle a massive Droid army sent by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The Republic tested a prototype electromagnetic pulse weapon called an electro-proton bomb which was designed to disable all the battle droids and vehicles of enemy forces, while doing no damage to the Republic troops or native Dug warriors and property. Rex and his troops were charged with holding the line of defense long enough for a flight of BTL-B Y-wing starfighters to drop the bomb right in the center of the droid army. The bomb was successful in disabling or destroying all of the enemy force, however the power of the initial explosion created a seismic reaction which opened a sink hole at the point of impact. Many Dug warriors, Republic vehicles and troops were caught by the crumbling ground and fell into the rapidly-opening chasm. Rex narrowly escaped falling in himself, making a leap to solid ground as the footing beneath him was crumbling away. The explosion also awakened a hibernating Zillo Beast, a species long thought to be extinct. Dug nakkha Urus, the leader of the Dug people, insisted that the Republic help them destroy the creature or he would not sign a treaty which would provide critical fuel needed to power the Republic's war machine. The Jedi were opposed to killing a unique creature and instead found a way to force it into unconsciousness for transport to a safe location off-planet. With the successful elimination of the Zillo Beast threat, Rex was present as Urus signed the Treaty of Malastare. Zillo Beast Rampage ::"A lot of the General's plans involve falling." ::―Rex The Jedi brought the Zillo Beast to Coruscant, it escaped and went on a rampage around the city. Rex was among the clone troopers who were trying to kill the Beast. When Anakin, Padmé, and Chancellor Palpatine were captured by the beast, Rex pointed out Anakin's plan to slice the ship in half to escape. When Obi-Wan reminded Windu to catch them when they fell, Rex remarked that a lot of Anakin's plans involved falling. Rex was watching when LAAT's launched Malastarian oil filled gas bombs at the Zillo Beast and killed the beast.Palatine then orederd the beast cloned. Defending Home Sometime after their first attempt to attack the clone facilities of Kamino, Asajj Ventress and Grievous planned to surprise attack the planet again, but the Republic intercepted communications regarding the ambush shortly before. Rex lead the 501st back to their homeworld to defend it from the Separatist forces. During the battle, Rex once again fought alongside Commander Cody, who together eventually made their way to the barracks, where they found the surviving troopers from the Rishi moon outpost, Fives and Echo, along with several cadets and the malformed clone 99. Together, all of the clones defended the barracks from the droids using supplies from the armory. However, when they ran out of grenades, 99 ran to fetch more, but the battle droids shot and killed him. After the battle, Rex and the other clones honored their fallen brother, recognizing him as a true soldier. Rex and Cody later announced to Fives and Echo that they were officially being made Advanced Recon Commandos for their courageous actions defending their home. Responding to the Distress Signal Sometime during the war, Rex was dispatched to meet Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka to investigate a 2,000 year old Jedi distress signal. Believing it to be a Seperatist trap, Rex was sent aboard a heavily armed Venator-Class Cruiser Rex contacted the trio from the Jedi-Cruiser to say that they were not showing up on the ship's scanners, even though both ships were at the same coordinates. He subsequently lost connection with them and was not able to regain it. It was later shown that the distress signal had been from Father (Mortis) to lure Anakin to his planet of Mortis to test if he was the chosen one, and had disrupted Rex's communications. A moment later in Rex's time, the signal to the jedi was regained. Rex was confused when Anakin said that they had been gone for more than a moment, but remarked that Rex "Wouldn't believe me if I told you."